Reminder
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Sam is given a brief reminder of what occurred in Hell.


Sam is given a brief reminder of what occurred in Hell.

 **.**

Devil on the shoulder.

A simple term used to describe a demonic angel sitting on the left side shoulder, whispering and instigating their 'guardian' to commit immoral acts. For many, it was simple figurative language. But for Sam these words were a reality.

It didn't matter where he was or what he was doing, the Devil was always there snidely commenting on every action he made. He encouraged violence, something that went against Sam's usual gentle nature. But with each passing day, he felt the Devil's influence grow.

He tried to resist by rubbing the wound on his palm. The searing pain he received brought him back to reality and provided him a temporary solution to escape. But with time wounds heal. Soon, Sam found himself confronting the Devil yet again.

"Sam," the devil said, whispering into his left ear. "You can't ignore me forever..."

He tried to close his eyes, but it only made matters worse. "You're not real. You're just a hallucination," Sam said aloud in a desperate attempt to convince himself. Seeing Lucifer appear before him was beyond frightening. It was just a hallucination, right? But it felt real. The meat hooks hanging down from the ceiling, the blood on the walls... it reminded him of the cage back in Hell.

"I'm very real." The devil frowned. "Come on, Sammy. You and I are bunk buddies. You're my little bitch in _every_ sense of the term," he added, grinning at Sam.

Sam remembered all too well what occurred down in the cage. The torture. The pain. The tears. And the pleasure. It was wrong, oh so wrong, but it made him feel good. He couldn't tell Dean; no, Dean would abandon him, call him a freak, a monster.

Lucifer reached out a hand, and gently brushed his fingers against his skin. Sam felt his cheeks burn; it was as if they were on a fire. He jerked his head back, causing a dry laugh to escape Lucifer's mouth. "Do you remember the things we did back in the cage?" The smirk on his face widened.

Closing his eyes, Sam tried to stop the memories of hell play in his mind. But no matter how hard he tried to forget, the memories would resurface. "I remember..."

"You screamed my name, Sammy." Lucifer drew close to Sam, his hot breath tickling against his skin. "Michael tried to stop me and Adam offered to take your place... but you obeyed me. You and I belong together, Sam. Our activities in the cage are proof of that."

"Please... stop..." Sam begged, drawing further away from Lucifer. His back hit the wall and the Devil strode towards him, eyes never leaving his face. "You promised you'd never hurt me..." he said softly, almost in a whimper. Didn't Lucifer's demons say their Father wanted Sam left unhurt?

"I didn't want to hurt you Sam, but you left me no choice." Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest. "If your brother didn't get involved, I would've let you go unharmed. But you Winchesters seem to have a habit of getting involved in situations when you're not wanted."

"... You promised..."

"You made this choice, Sam." Lucifer unfurled his arms then pointed a finger at himself. "You wanted to be with me. You said the big yes."

That wasn't true. It _wasn't._ "I did it to save the world," Sam said.

The Devil rolled his eyes. "And what good has that done? Sam, you can't save everyone, some people deserve to die." He shrugged his shoulders. "You tried, Sam. But you failed. There's always going to be evil, it's not something you can ever defeat." He pointed a finger at Sam. "But enough of that."

"You're not real," Sam said through clenched teeth. He regretted those words immediately. He felt Lucifer's hand brush against his cheeks again and almost sighed.

"Then why does it feel so real? You and I share a profound bond, Sam unlike the one you share with your brother. We're not bonded by blood; we're tied together because of destiny." He brought his head towards Sam, forked tongue entering Sam's open mouth. Sam tried to wriggle free, but found he couldn't. Lucifer eventually exited Sam's mouth, allowing the younger Winchester to speak.

"Leave me alone... please..."

"So polite, but I won't obey. I give the orders, you obey." Lucifer pressed his fingers against Sam's lips. "I'm always on top, don't you forget. You're on the bottom." And that's what it always was with Lucifer. He always had to be the one in control, the one issuing the orders. For once, Sam wished he could be the one in charge.

.

A short story about Lucifer and Sam. I wrote this one way back during the seventh season and decided to re-upload it again.


End file.
